The Reason
by Team Edward Rules All
Summary: What if during New Moon, Bella, Angela and some of their classmates went to Rio and ended up staying in the same hotel as Edward? Will Bella and Edward ever find out that they're just rooms apart?
1. Chapter 1

**The Reason**

**Okay so I know that I'm writing three stories at once but I just couldn't wait to write this once I got the idea so here it is, oh and I don't own Twilight because if I did then I wouldn't be writing FanFiction about my own book. Anyway here it is: **

Angela's perspective:

It was still astonishing to me that I was one of the few students selected to travel to Rio for a few days, chosen for my achieving outstanding marks. I was just as elated when I learned that Ben, Mike, Jessica and Bella had also attained exceptional marks and were also chosen to come. A few other students who I didn't know by name, were also going and looked as equally surprised and ecstatic as me except for a few of the shallow ones who told their friends smugly that it was only to be expected that they would be chosen. I was a little bit worried about Bella as she had been perfectly content to stay at home but Chief Swan had forced her to go insisting that it would be healthy for her and would hopefully curb her depression or cationic behaviour as Chief Swan labelled it. I agreed that she needed to get out but I didn't think that flying across the country would be exactly what she needed. What she needed was Edward Cullen. Even I who didn't and still don't know Bella that well compared to other people, could notice the difference between the Bella before she went out with Edward and the Bella afterwards. When he moved with his family to LA it left me totally shocked and in disbelief. Even I could tell that they had more together than any other teenagers and most adults had ever had. Even I could tell that they were deeply in love but for some unknown reason he had to leave and Bella's world has shattered but I knew that somewhere in LA, Edward's had too. But reality was the opposite of the movies; a tragic love story could never be resolved. Bella would move on eventually and so would Edward but I wasn't fooled for a second that they wouldn't see each other in each other's minds until the moment they died. As I look at Bella now, watch her staring at the back of the seat in front of her like it wasn't even there, like nothing existed anymore, I knew that there had to be some way to fix my best friends life in a way that wouldn't end in tragedy. There had to be!

"Ange, we're descending now" Ben shook me gently, breaking me out of my disturbing reverie.

"Oh right" I mumbled almost incoherently, giving him a fully apologetic look in the hope that he would understand.

"It was a long flight. Don't badger yourself" He smiled, brushing the hair out of my face.

"Yay I can't believe we're here! I've never been to Rio. Imagine all the shopping opportunities and the cute guys and the food and the" Jessica babbled without a stop as we landed. Surprisingly the first to leave the plane was Bella- I half expected for her to just sit there until one of us dragged her off the plane trying to break her out of her numb state- but unsurprisingly her features wore nothing and she seemed to take no notice at all of her surroundings as she stumbled off the plane. Jess and Mike shared a look of exasperation while Ben and I shared one of worry. You'd think that they would have more compassion for their 'friend's' situation and emotional state. We then exited the plane and the sight in front of me was of such that I didn't look back.

…**..**

I was outraged when we reached the hotel because the manager rather smugly told us that a priority guest had checked in and took our rooms. After the many protests from my friends and peers- the loudest being from Jessica of course- we made our way grudgingly to the hotel which was situated on the other side of the road and looked like a rubbish dump compared to the grand hotel which our teachers had generously booked for us. This hotel was inappropriately named the Luxurious Hotel Of Rio while a more appropriate name would have been the Trashiest Hotel Of Rio.

"There is no way in hell that I'm staying in that dump" Jessica huffed indignantly.

"It's our only choice" I reminded her somberly.

"Yeah, well" She muttered and I wasn't able to catch the rest of her words but I had myself feeling relived that I didn't. When we reached the manager of this hotel he informed us in a disgruntled tone that there was only one room available and if we rented it then we would have to share.

"Are you sure you can't kick someone out" Jessica snapped at the manager in fluent Spanish. The subject that we had all achieved outstandingly in was Spanish which was why we were sent to Rio so luckily we could all understand what was going on.

"I am truthfully sorry young travellers but the beds are quite large and I am sure that you will all fit" the manager told us haughtily.

"Fine we'll stay here" Mike groaned earning a furious look from Jessica who obviously intended to leave this place the second she was able. The other students, who I didn't know by name, had trailed out the second they heard that there was only one room available but I was going to stay regardless. We paid him with the money that the manager from the other hotel had given us as a compensation for our lost rooms and waited patiently (or not so patiently in Jessica's case) for our key.

"There is just one thing I was should warn you about" He started hesitantly but was rudely interrupted by Jessica.

"If it's rats then I want a refund"

"Well no, I can assure you that our hotel is perfectly clean although it does need some renovations. It's just that we have this guest which looks about your age who doesn't want to be bothered. The staff and I believe that someone close to him died or something similar because the look on his face when he does come out is like a man who has lost everything" the manager explained sadly. I immediately felt sorry for this boy. To look like you have lost everything must be a terrible burden and at our age is unbelievable. He must be just like Bella, lost and alone in this cruel world. I would have to make sure that the others didn't bother him because if this guy was anything like Bella then his wishes deserved to be obeyed.

"We understand" Ben answered for all of us, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Well then here is the key to your room, oh and how many nights do you intend on staying"

"Three days" We all replied at once this time.

"Well I hope you have a pleasurable time" his attitude had obviously changed as he smiled at us warmly and waved as we made our way up into the elevator. I looked to Bella and saw that silent tears were cascading down her cheeks announcing her pain to all of us. I quickly averted my eyes and focused on the buttons inside the elevator.

…..

"Ugh is this seriously our room" Jess complained as we entered the hotel room which we had purchased. The room in itself wasn't bad and was actually better than I expected. There were two double beds and one single bed which were of a decent size like the manager promised. Although the sheets were a depressive blue they looked fairly comfortable to lie on. The walls were what I guessed were a once cheery bright yellow but had dulled to a pale yellow and needed a repaint job badly as it was peeling off in many places. I searched the roof warily and was pleased to find that there were thankfully no cracks in the rood which would allow leakage if it rained and the purple faded couch looked sturdy to my pleasure. It was not a bad deal in all considering what we paid and I didn't regret our choice one bit. Jess on the other hand kept complaining ungraciously and went into a room which I guessed was the bathroom judging by the sound of running water which could be heard. I blushed a little as I contemplated sharing a bed with Ben for the first time. My mother and father would have a heart attack if they knew so I decided that I would keep this inconsequential detail out of their knowledge when we got back otherwise I would be grounded for life or at least until graduation. Jessica and Mike didn't seem bothered about sharing a bed and I had a feeling that they had shared one before but in a totally different circumstance and for a totally different purpose. Moving my thoughts away from the disturbing ones which were beginning to pop up in my mind, I turned my attention to Bella and saw that she had already situated herself on the single bed and was curled up on it, staring at the peeling yellow walls with the same expression as in the elevator but without the betraying tears which had run their course and I was pleased to see that there was no evidence of them having fallen in the first place. It wouldn't be pleasant to hear Jessica and Mike's sniggers about Bella's emotional display.

"Okay" Jessica said as she made her reappearance and I noticed that her face was wet which suggested that water been splashed on her face and she had a strangely tranquil expression which was a rare sight on her face. "Let's play truth or dare"

"Come on Jess" I smiled wryly while the boys groaned. "Aren't we a little old for that sort of thing?"

"No one is too old to spill their secrets and no one is too old to be a wuss" She announced evilly, trying to coax us into playing the stupid game. We all complied except for Bella who just shook her head and went back to staring at the wall. The game was uneventful until Jess asked me a rather personal question about Ben and I so I had to pick dare for both our sakes much to my displeasure.

"I dare you to go to that guy's room who the manager mentioned and tell him to get a life" She announced after a minute of deliberation. I gasped and Jess knew that she had found a tactic for forcing me to 'spill my secrets'. The tactic was to give me a dare that would cause other people pain. I didn't want to bother this guy, nor did I want to tell everyone my secret.

"Fine I'll do the dare" I agreed reluctantly but felt better knowing that I wasn't planning on fulfilling the whole dare.

"His room is number thirteen" Mike informed me with a grin. I walked out the room determinedly and had nearly reached my destination when someone crashed into me from behind. It was Bella.

"Ange don't do this. I'm probably in the same position as this guy and if he wants to be left alone then you should do so. I know how it feels" She gasped out.

"It's okay, it's okay" I soothed her as tears began to fall from her watery eyes. "I'm not going to fulfil the entire dare, I'm just going to take a look at him through the keyhole then go back to the hotel room" I assured her while patting her back as she sobbed. She nodded then walked silently back to our room, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. I took a deep breath and then walked up to the door as quietly as I could manage and looked through the keyhole. I couldn't see anyone but I could hear a soft voice which sounded impossibly familiar. No it couldn't be! I edged in closer to the keyhole to get a closer look; I still couldn't see anyone so I decided to listen to the tortured voice instead.

"Alice you know I had to leave. You know I could go back if I could but I can't. Her life is happy and fulfilled now and there is probably someone else who is giving her all I couldn't and I can't go barging back into her life regardless. It would defeat the whole purpose" I jumped slightly as I heard Alice's name. I reminded myself quickly that there were probably more than a million people whose name was Alice in this continent alone. There was no way that it could be the one that I once knew. I realised at once that this Alice wasn't present and the boy was only talking with her on the phone.

"She will move on. You don't think that I can't know what everyone wants for me. Especially Esme" there was a slight pause. "If I didn't love her then I would have stayed but because of the immeasurable amount of how much I _do _love her, I had to leave and it _will _be better for her" The person on the other side of the line was obviously arguing but he payed no attention to her.

"Tell them I'm fine. Look Alice I need to go, bye" I heard the sound of a phone being snapped shut and then turned my attention back to the keyhole in hope that I would finally discover the mysterious identity of this broken man. The boy finally stepped where I could see him through the keyhole and I very nearly gasped at what I saw. There on the other side of the keyhole was Edward Cullen. I knew my judgment on voices was still accurate! He looked exactly the same as he did the last time I saw him a few months ago but then again he looked totally different. The things that looked the same about him were his impossible perfection and startlingly good looks. The things that looked totally different about him were his clothes and facial expression. His clothes were unkempt and dirty signifying that he hadn't bothered to change his clothes in weeks and his expression was one that I could never fully comprehend and I knew that nobody else would be able to either even if they lived for centuries or even forever. What the manager had said about his face being one of a man who has lost everything was an understatement I gathered as I studied his face. His face was indicated that he had not just lost everything but he had nothing left ahead of him, that his existence was pointless. His face was of such that it would send anyone into tears, cause anyone to feel miserable and I couldn't understand how he could stand it if I couldn't even bear to look at his despondency. His face contained such pain that no other pain could equal to no matter how excruciating. He was just like Bella, only worse it seemed. Or maybe Bella was holding all that pain inside of her, away from prying eyes and was suffering just as much as Edward's face proved he was. It was just like Romeo and Juliet except I wouldn't let this love story turn into a tragedy! Although it was already turning out to be, I would assure that it wouldn't. Without any other thought except for ones involving bringing these two heartbroken lovers together, I cowered back and then ran as fast as my legs allowed back to our hotel room.

"Took you a while. We've stopped playing now" Jessica informed me dryly.

"Bella come on I want to show you something" I pulled at her urgently.

"What is it" Bella asked trying to sound curious and intent but sounding dead.

"You'll see it will only take a second" I winked and pulled her with me out of the hotel room. She started to follow me on her own so I let go but stopped her as we reached the door of number thirteen and then decided to move back a few doors in case Edward heard us.

"Bella, I need you to look through number thirteen's keyhole but don't say a word" I instructed her eagerly.

"Okay" She mumbled and then walked over to the keyhole, positioning herself so she could see through the keyhole. Her eyes widened as she saw who was on the other side and I wished that I could hear the crazed thoughts that were surely running through her head. Her hands rested on the door as if trying to steady herself and silent unbidden tears fell once again down her cheeks which had started to colour for the first time in weeks. I motioned for her to come back to me but she didn't seem capable, her eyes glued to the other side of the keyhole. She jumped back and then the door swung open and Edward stood there his expression shocked but exultant. She ran into his arms and he enclosed her in them, kissing her in all the places he could reach. They both began sobbing and I felt as if I was intruding in on a private moment but I couldn't seem to move two feet from where I was standing.

"You're here. You're here" He murmured, still kissing every place he could manage.

"I thought you didn't love me, I thought I would never see you again" Bella sobbed clinging tightly to him.

"I only said that so you would let me go. _After the thousands of times I told you that I loved you, how could you let one word break your faith in me_" He held her tighter as if he were afraid she would disappear.

"I love you. I don't want you to ever let me go" She gasped.

"Never" He promised and anyone could hear the veracity in his words.

"Now that you're with me I feel whole" Bella confessed to Edward, her eyes never leaving his face and his never leaving hers.

"That's exactly how I'm feeling. I love you so much" He professed. They said nothing more, just staring at each other's faces as if they were memorising it. I had never seen something more sweet than this moment and would give anything no matter the price to the teacher which organised this trip. They then proved their love for each other by sealing it with a passionate kiss which I felt like I had no permission to witness. The kiss was of pure love and as it grew deeper I had a feeling that both of them realised how very much they had missed each other and I knew that from this moment forward that they would never be separated ever again. Not even the most powerful force could separate them, not distance, not time, not even physical boundaries which would stop most people at any rate. When the kiss ended both of them were breathing hard but Edward still continued to trail kisses along her neck as she buried her head into his chest. They had a love truer than most and I smiled to myself knowing that my best friend had a long and blissful life ahead of her with her beloved.

**If you'd like for me to do Edward, Bella's or anyone's perspective from this story or you thought that this story was well written then please review. Thanks for reading :D **


	2. Edward's Pov

**The Reason: Edward's pov **

**Thanks to all of my reviewers for reviewing. I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga**

I could barely stand the pain any more but I knew that I had to bear it for her sake. Without it my efforts would be pointless and I had If I didn't then it would be the worst crime I had ever committed and ever would. She was definitely better off without me, with someone who I could never compare with. They could give her a proper life filled with all the things someone like her deserved while I would just bring her pain and misfortune. She had probably forgotten me now; I was probably just a disturbing memory now, which she blocked whenever it crossed her mind. She would understand and be grateful for my leaving in time if she hadn't already. I wondered what she was doing at this present second, so far away from me. I wondered if she even spared a thought for me anymore. These thoughts were taking on a dangerous avenue and were causing me much grief just thinking about her. The more I thought about her, the more my resistance would crumble and the more pain it would cause me. I bowed my head against the wall and contemplated living the next seventy years without her, I would follow her soon after she died and hopefully by some miracle we will be reunited in death but I knew better than to hope. Hope was for fools who believed in happy endings, I would never have one of those but hopefully Bella would. Perhaps I could just catch a glimpse of her just to see the direction her life was taking but I chided myself for even thinking of going ten miles near her. The temptation would be too much and she would push me away in any case. But what I would give just to see her again would be worth the pain of having to run away before she saw me but I knew such a feat would be beyond my means. I suddenly heard the door creak open slowly but kept my head down. Nothing could break me from the numb state, which held me captive. Especially not the timid maid who had scurried in and took a quick survey of the room eyeing me pitifully but not knowing the full extent of my pain. She thought my problems were simple and could be solved with time. How wrong she was! If she bore the pain I held deep inside me then she would have died in the first second let alone the months that I had been slowly dying inside. If she felt just an inkling of what I felt then she would have been worse than dead. But no, no one understood and never could. The maid left without a word but I could still hear her sympathetic thoughts. I put my head in my hands and sighed when I heard the buzz of my phone ringing. I checked the caller id and decided to answer it seeing as it was Alice calling. If it was Rosalie then I would have ignored it without a thought and returned to my brooding. I snapped open the phone and prepared myself to listen to Alice's pleadings for my return.

"Edward come back now" She demanded "Go back to Bella, Why did you even leave in the first place, she's probably just as depressed as you"

"Alice you know I had to leave. You know I could go back if I could but I can't. Her life is happy and fulfilled now and there is probably someone else who is giving her all I couldn't and I can't go barging back into her life regardless. It would defeat the whole purpose" I snapped.

"Edward I know for a fact that she is suffering as much as you and if you came back then everything would be as it always was, they all want you to go back and be happy again" Alice chided.

"She will move on. You don't think that I can't know what everyone wants for me. Especially Esme"

"Do you love her or not?" Alice sighed.

"If I didn't love her then I would have stayed but because of the immeasurable amount of how much I _do _love her, I had to leave and it _will _be better for her" "Tell them I'm fine. Look Alice I need to go, bye"

I shut the phone with more force than necessary in my irritation and then stood up and started to pace. Something to pass the time until I didn't know when. Alice words were so tempting, so welcoming that it was exceedingly difficult to focus on someone else until the forbidden thoughts drifted from my mind. What I found was much more painful, her eyes looking into another's, full of love and devotion and shunning me. Suddenly I just saw her chocolate brown eyes and nothing else swimming with hope and disbelief but overall with love. Suddenly I realized that what I was seeing wasn't just in my mind, her eyes were present and peering through the keyhole. I ran with inhuman velocity to the door, pressing my hands against it and looking deeply into the familiar and beautiful eyes. I gave a wide smile and suddenly I couldn't take it any longer. I stood upright and nearly took the door off its hinges in an effort to open it as quickly as I could. The second I saw her, I felt everything inside of me heal and knew that for once in many months, I felt happy. I swept her up in my arms as soon as she ran into them and held her as tightly as was possible without crushing her. I could feel her need to hold onto me, could feel her sobs vibrating through me and felt myself do the same as I contemplated the fact that she was here in my arms after all those months of pure agony. I began to trail kisses in every place I could manage, knowing that I could never let her go now.

"You're here. You're here" I murmured, still kissing every place within my reach.

"I thought you didn't love me, I thought I would never see you again" Bella sobbed clinging tightly to me.

"I only said that so you would let me go. _After the thousands of times I told you that I loved you, how could you let one word break your faith in me_" I held her tightly in my embrace not, willing to ever let her go.

"I love you. I don't want you to ever let me go" She gasped.

"Never" I promised looking deeply into her eyes.

"Now that you're with me I feel whole" Bella confessed, her eyes never leaving my face just like mine were never leaving hers.

"That's exactly how I'm feeling. I love you so much" I professed meaning every word I said. The next few seconds were filled with silence that didn't matter to me, because I was looking into my love's eyes and holding her as tightly as I dared. Suddenly I knew what we both needed and desired and took no time to act on it. I brought my mouth to her fiercely, feeling her respond to it immediately and I knew she needed it as much as I did. The kiss was the most intimate we had ever shared and I knew that I could never be separated from her ever again. Even if she walked through fire then I would follow her. As the kiss began to grow deeper, I let go of my original boundaries and kissed her with all the passion that was consumed inside of me. All too soon I had to release my lips from hers but that didn't mean that I had to let go. I continued to hold her and stare into her eyes, just appreciating the moment. I knew that from this day forward, whatever the future held, it would involve Bella and we would never be separated ever again. My reason for life had returned.

"_It's so great that they have been reunited. They belong together" _I heard Angela's kind thoughts and smiled at the veracity of her words. I would have to find some way to repay her someday in one way or another. But I wasn't concerned about that right now; I was just reveling in the fact that I was with Bella once more.

"Let's go home" I smiled, caressing her cheek and wrapping my arm around her waist. She nodded, smiling and putting her arms around me as we walked back down to the lobby and out of this run-down hotel with us both giving Angela appreciative looks as we passed. The second we walked into the lobby I was bombarded with many shocked thoughts and a lot of heads snapping up.

"_He actually looks happy"_

"_They both looked so depressed and to know that the solution for each others happiness was just rooms apart is extraordinary," _The manager thought.

"_I knew his problem was about a girl. She probably came here to beg for his forgiveness"_

_I knew he would be all right eventually"_

"_Damn, he has a girl"_

"_They look so happy" _

When the staff took in our expressions and our positions, they all began to clap except for the selfish, jealous ones who just looked sullenly after us. When the hot air came to greet us outside, we got wrapped up in another kiss; suddenly I didn't care where we were headed, as long as she was with me. As long as she was with me, I felt complete.


End file.
